karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Evelyn
Her Royal Highness Princess Evelyn the Duchess of Loren is the oldest daughter of the late King Edward V and Queen Adelle the Queen Regent and, as such, is first in line to the throne of Goentar. General Infomation 'Age' Evelyn is, as of the year 1300, currently eighteen years of age. 'Orientation' Evelyn is completely heterosexual, though no entirely opposed to those who wish to be homosexual--provided they are quiet about it. 'Religion' The eldest princess is, like many others in her family, a devout Plurist. 'Nationality' She comes from the country she will soon rule: Goentar. 'Citizenship' The heir to the throne, Evelyn is a Princess of Goentar. 'Race' Evelyn is a witch whose focus is on the element of air. As a witch of air, she has been given the power to create strong and small gusts of wind. She was trained in the ability to transport herself using her abilities to another location and when she does so she disappears and reappears in a miniature tornado. Her trainer, who was a warlock appointed to train each of the Princesses, has told her that she will be able to create gailforce winds and possibly even a hurricane with the help of her water-aligned sister, but Evelyn is not wholly convinced. For now, the Princess is content to create the winds she can and transport herself by a tornado. Physical Description 'Eyes' Evelyn's eyes are almond shaped; they are largely the focus of her face and she often receives compliments because of them. 'Body Type' Though she is the heir to the throne, Evelyn's body type would not be what many consider to be the visage of this. She is rather short and quite petite, and therefore does not have the same endowments that some of her sisters have. 'Hair' The Princess's hair is long and dark brown and she enjoys wearing it in a variety of styles. Some days and usually for more formal occasions--unless the occasion's procedures call for something else--Evelyn will wear a snood of pearls or some other type of jewel. If the occasion is less formal, she will wear a pretty diadem about her head. Other days, she'll wear a hood. There are times that she will let her hair fall down and wear no adornment to her hair, but these instances are rare. She is also quite fond of her many tiaras. 'General Appearances' Overall, Evelyn is a pretty young woman. She is not perfect--but no one is--and she does have her flaws, such as the scar she received on her upper thigh the first time she attempted to transport herself. Her features, though, are what is expected of a princess and she uses this to her advantage. Relationships 'Father' His Majesty King Edward V--deceased 'Mother' Her Majesty Queen Adelle the Queen Regent 'Siblings' Evelyn is the eldest of four girls, and therefore has three younger sisters: Princess Ingrid the Marquess of Brightmoor, Princess Emeline the Countess of Moorechester, and Princess Liliana the Viscountess Sedlow. 'Significant Other' A woman at Court, Evelyn is no stranger to romantic intrigues--though she has maintained her innocence in the years since her debut. In recent years, she has enjoyed flirting with the younger nobles at Court, but now that she nears the appropriate age for her coronation, Evelyn is beginning to seriously consider the idea of marriage and will likely soon pick a husband from amongst her suitors. 'Children' As she is still an innocent, the Princess rightfully has no children to call her own. History Princess Evelyn the Duchess of Loren was born the first daughter of King Edward V and his consort Queen Adelle. A little over an hour later, her younger sister and the second eldest of four daughters Princess Ingrid, the Marquess of Brightmoor was born. Each of the sisters--save for Evelyn and Ingrid--was born little more than a year after the preceding sister, and it was because of this that the Queen was instructed that she could likely not conceive another child, hindering her and her husband's quest for a son. Evelyn's early years were blissful, as a young princess's should be. She and her little sisters played together often in the gardens surrounding the Palace and were very close with one another; they'd known no other life and therefore could not imagine life without one another. It was like trying to imagine a sunny day without blue skies. As Evelyn progressed in age, she began learning a variety of skills; she learned things that she, as a woman, should know, such as sewing, embroidering, and how to run a household. As the heiress presumptive to the throne, until such a time that her mother and father could produce a son, she was also taught many of the things that she was required to know as the future Sovereign of Goentar. She learned diplomacy and pertinent war strategies, as war with Wyvrin seemed imminent. Though it is customary and expected that a princess is betrothed at an early age, Evelyn's parents never set up a marriage for their eldest daughter--wary of the options they could make and how the most beneficiary match could change depending on whether or not they gave birth to a son. Initially, this did not bother her so much, but as she grew older she began to calculate just how much a marriage, particularly one that produced a son, would actually benefit her family, as opposed to causing unneccesary harm--as she'd heard her parents insinuate. In her mind, producing a son from a valid marriage would only solidify her claim to the throne, as she would have already produced an heir to succeed her. Throughout her early teenage years at Court, Evelyn learned the art of flirtation and became quite good at it. As she progressed in this skill, she learned that many men would do just about anything for a woman who paid attention to them--particularly a princess. To use one's wiles to get what they want from a man is a skill known by most women and Evelyn is no exception. In her early teenage years, her mother and father would shelter her from many of the gossip-worthy happenings around Court--hoping to instill a sense of propriety and virtue in their daughter. Oftentimes, Evelyn would use her wiles and get information from some of the younger men at Court. She would never go so far as to bed a man for information--and never will--but basic flirting and chaste kisses work wonders. For the most part, Evelyn and her sisters grew up to be very close, though there has always been a small bit of rivalry between Evelyn and Anne--who are twins. Anne has always held a slight resentment that she was not the sister born first and the legal heir to the throne. All of the sisters are close to their mother, despite having been raised by a governess. Evelyn is now nearing her majority and looks forward to succeeding the throne; she will not allow anything or anyone to stand in her way--not even her so-called distant cousin. Personality Evelyn, like many royals, is a mix of personas combined into one person. Some people see her as shrew and demanding, often calling her a spoiled princess. These people don't know her very well, however, and don't realize that she acts this way because she knows that there some people who don't approve of a woman as the heir to the throne and the future Queen of Goentar. Her ill-temper and defensive manner aside, the Princess is a very kind and often charitable person. She cares very deeply for her family and for her people; she would be willing to give up almost anything to ensure their protection--except her claim to the throne, for she feels they would be under the best protection possible if she the Queen of Goentar. Quite contrary of a princess, Evelyn is also a romantic, though she keeps this hidden. She fantasizes often that she will meet a man and that it will be love at first sight, but she fully understands that this is hardly like for a princess--let alone the heir to the throne. Members of the Princess Evelyn's Household : See section: Members of the Princess Evelyn's Household '' Out of Character Information 'Author' Evelyn is played by Evy. 'Playby''' Evelyn's image is based off of Natalie Dormer. Category:Characters Category:Goentar